


Making Everything Better

by whatstheproblembaby



Series: Evi!verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine might be more upset about his daughter falling down and scraping her knees than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Everything Better

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

One minute Ella was running along the pavement in front of Kurt and Blaine’s apartment, sidewalk chalk in hand, and the next she was down on her knees after tripping over her own feet and tumbling over. Blaine froze, one hand outstretched like he could have saved her from four feet away, and watched, wondering what Ella’s reaction would be.  
Ella began to wail. “Daddy!” she screamed, tears beginning to pour down her face. “ _Daddy!_ ”

“Shhh, shh, princess,” Blaine babbled, running over and gathering his two-and-a-half year old daughter up to his chest. “It’s okay, I’ll make it okay.”

“Hurts, Daddy,” Elena sobbed.

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Blaine asked. He rubbed over her back in big, soothing circles.

“Knees.” Ella stuck out her leg and pointed, and _oh holy shit that was a lot of blood._

Blaine shook his head quickly, trying to clear it. He couldn’t afford to panic, because Kurt was off shuttling Burt and Carole back to the airport, unable to help him just then. “Okay, Ella, here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m going to take you back inside and get those booboos cleaned up, and then we can go sit on the couch and watch a movie and eat ice cream. Deal?”

“Deal,” Ella said, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists. “’Punzel, Daddy? Watch ‘Punzel?”

“Yes, sweetheart, it can be Rapunzel,” Blaine said, walking back inside. He started singing bits of goofy songs as they waited for the elevator to arrive, a tactic that kept both of them distracted from Ella’s hurt knees. Once they got back to their floor, Blaine practically ran for their apartment, unlocking the door quickly and heading directly for the somewhat tiny bathroom.

“You run fast, Daddy,” Ella said, giggling lightly.

“Well, Daddy _was_ a superhero once,” Blaine said, tickling over Ella’s tummy. “Now can you sit on the counter for a minute while Daddy grabs the band-aids and Neosporin?”

“Mmmmhm!” Ella chirped, so Blaine set her down carefully on the white stone, keeping one arm gently against her thighs while he searched through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror with the other. Ella kicked her legs aimlessly against the vanity, keeping a pretty good beat for someone so young.

“Got it!” Blaine said after a minute, having to almost get on his tip-toes to reach the shelf where the band-aids were. “First, we’ve gotta wash off your legs so no dirt gets in your scrapes, okay?” Blaine waited for Ella to nod before dousing a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and wiping it softly against her knees.

“Ow! No, Daddy, no more!” Ella said, tearing up again now that the sting was setting in.

“I’m sorry, princess,” Blaine said helplessly, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. “I know it hurts, but dirt in your cuts would hurt more in the end. Almost done!” He finished wiping down her legs as quickly as possible, pleased to note that the wounds were actually pretty superficial. “Step one: complete! Now we add some Neosporin so your booboos _stay_ clean.”

“Transformers band-aids, Daddy?” Ella asked as Blaine doctored her up.

“Of course, baby. I already got them down for you,” Blaine said, capping the Neosporin and grabbing the box. “Can you get three band-aids out of the box for me, please?”

“One…two…three!” Ella counted, placing each band-aid into Blaine’s outstretched hand triumphantly.

“Perfect,” Blaine praised. “Just hold still for a second while I stick them on, and…done!” He scooped Ella off the counter and twirled them around, making her shriek with happiness. “Ready for your movie, pumpkin?”

“Yeah!” Ella started wiggling, so Blaine put her down and watched her race off to the living room, already recovered from her booboos. He went and fetched the emergency pint of chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer, grateful that he and Kurt always kept one around. 

“You comfy, Ella?”

Ella just nodded at him, splayed belly-down and limbs akimbo on one couch cushion. “Movie, Daddy!”

“What do you say?” Blaine asked.

“Movie, _please,_ Daddy!”

“Good.” Blaine cued up _Tangled_ on Netflix before picking Ella up and snuggling her in his lap, reaching one hand out for the ice cream. His intrepid little girl might be over her pain already, but he needed to keep her close for a moment, the sounds of her screams still echoing in the back of his mind.

Soon the movie was half-over and Ella was zonked out in his arms. She had only had a few bites of ice cream before the adrenaline wore off and made her ready for her nap. Blaine watched the tavern thugs sing about their dreams when the front door opened.

“Blaine?” Kurt called out from the tiny foyer.

“Shhh!” Blaine hissed back, twisting around to see Kurt enter the living room. “Sleeping baby.”

“You had to break out the emergency ice cream? I was only gone for an hour, B, what the hell happened?” Kurt asked, brow crinkling as he took in their bandaged daughter.

“Someone ended up falling on the pavement after you left,” Blaine said, smiling gratefully when Kurt took a seat next to him instead of making him continue to crane his neck. “It was traumatic for all parties.”

“She _fell?_ ” Kurt repeated, instantly reaching out for Ella. “Is she alright? Did she need stitches? Do you think it’s gonna get infected?” He kissed Ella’s forehead frantically, prompting the little girl to scrunch it in her sleep.

“She’ll be fine, babe. She was already over it when I got the movie started,” Blaine said. “Her daddies are the only ones who are still freaking out.”

“I guess someone in this family had to be the calm one,” Kurt said. “Too bad she’s not even three.”

“She’ll be yelling at us for being too dramatic soon enough,” Blaine said. “At least now we can just cuddle her while she watches TV without her thinking anything of it.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Kurt said. “Now, did you save me any ice cream?”

“What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t?” Blaine said. “Dig in, sweetheart.”

“You’re the best, Blaine.” Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips before pulling the half-empty carton over to him and maneuvering Ella over to one side of his body for a better eating angle.

“Gimme a bite?”

“If I must.” Kurt alternated bites between them until the carton ran out, including Ella in the routine when she woke up again from her nap.


End file.
